Babysitting
by chocolaolic
Summary: Tsukasa is not very happy with Tsukushi's new job.  Doesn't take into account the movie


A/N : Hello! I know I should be working on the fictions I already have going, but I couldn't help myself. ^^ I finally finished all of Hana Yori Dango, and so I decided to write this small oneshot. I even managed to make my sister (who doesn't like asian things) like it.

^^ By the way if anyone know where to find a drama as good, romantic and all like that (with a character as grumpy as Tsukasa^^), please tell me!

I would like to thanks Akamenishi, who helped me in making sure that this oneshot wouldn't have too much mistakes.^^ Thank you so much! Now enjoy!

_**Babysitting:**_

If there was something Tsukasa hated most of all, it was Tsukushi's new job. She had become a babysitter on top of working at the Dango shop which didn't leave them much time to spend together.

He still couldn't understand why she choose to work when she knew that they would be married soon and thus, she wouldn't need to work. Still, just after graduating from College with her Law Degree they would get married. And after their honeymoon, she would resume working but this time in a Law firm. It wasn't the most famous or anything but she chose it to show that she had succeeded without his help.

It infuriated Tsukasa that she'd rather spend time working or with brats than with him. A fact that had him pouting and in a rather grumpy mood. His friends, annoyed with him, decided to go see how Tsukushi was doing. A pretext so that Tsukasa would be able to see his dear girlfriend. This would immensely improve his bad mood.

Their plan to improve Tsukasa's mood ended up being a bad idea. It turned against them, obviously. They had not counted on the fact that they would have to stay here and help her out. Something which became a necessity when Akira's little sisters decided they wanted to go with them too.

Tsukasa groaned and asked himself just why he had such a nice and hard-working girlfriend. He could see beside him his friends grin at his predicament before wincing at their own fates.

The four little brats Tsukushi had taken care of during the Teen of Japan contest had decided that they liked Tsukushi and wanted her as a babysitter. They had asked after her personnaly and so their parents agreed, paying Tsukushi a small price (in Tsukasa's mind, mind you.) It was still big enough that Tsukushi agreed to do it.

Tsukasa had to admit that he had not been against it until his Tsukushi-time had been reduced. And now that he was there, he couldn't just leave her. He glared at the small kid who dared hugge HIS Tsukushi. That brat even had the audacy to smirk (smirk!) at him and wink. That little jerk was going to rue the day he ever touched Tsukushi.

"Nee, Tsukushi?" Asked the little chief of the P4.

"What?"

"When I'm old enough to marry, you'll be my wife." This was the real reason why Tsukasa hated the kid and wouldn't let him alone with Tsukushi. The brat had a crush on his girlfriend. It could have been fun if Tsukasa wasn't so jealous and Jun Sawada so stubborn.

"Hum?...You're just so cute, Jun. Saying such nice things to me."

"I'm not joking. It's not because your boyfriend is an idiot and won't marry you right away...But I'm not like him. If I were old enough, I'd marry you right now."

Tsukushi found it so sweet that she squeezed him while Tsukasa growled and looked ready to leap at the kid who had dared makes advences on HIS weed. Seeing this, Tsukushi let's go of the little boy to leap at Tsukasa kicked him and took him in her arms to calm him down.

"Stop it, Tsukasa! He is just a kid. He does this to get on your nerves! Don't you dare beat him up!"

Sawada sent him a glare. Ah! Got him right! Tsukasa did a little happy dance in his head and tightened his hold on HIS girlfriend. Then the brat decided to end this sweet moment for Tsukasa.

"Come on, Tsukushi! Let's go play!" Sawada tugged on her arm as he led her away from Tsukasa making the latter growl angrily. No one interrupted his Tsukushi-time. No one. But before he could voice his opinion and wrench Tsukushi from the kid's hold, Akira and Soujiro, his so called friends, were before him, blocking his way and preventing him from doing anything stupid.

"Tsukasa, calm down. You know it's just a crush." Akira said.

"Yeah, you know that Tsukushi is not like that. She is not interested in kids." Soujiro added.

"I don't care! This little brat dared to take Tsukushi from me!" Tsukasa yelled, trying to get past them only to be caught by the arms by his friends. The traitors!

"Tsukasa." It was Rui who decided to interrupt his nap-time and made his way to them. Tsukasa was so surprise to see Rui up and about that he calmed down some.

"You know Tsukushi loves you and you'll get married in a month time. You'll have her all to yourself for sometime."

"What do you mean? She is going to be with me forever."

"True enough but you'll have to practice sharing her."

"No way!"

"Just think of this little job as a practice for the future. After all you'll have to share her when you'll get children."

This seemed to daze Tsukasa as he looked at Tsukushi playing with the children and suddenly had a dream vision of her with a big belly, of her playing with curly-haired children. That vision had Tsukasa grinning. Oh yes, he would make sure that she got pregnant right away. He would love that.

The others lets go of him as they saw that what Rui said had made his way into Tsukasa's mind and the other was lost in dream-land.

Perhaps babysitting wasn't so bad after all. It would be best, of course, if the little brat Tsukushi was keeping didn't have a crush on her.

**A/N : I hope you liked it. **

I didn't know the names of the kids so I mixed Jun Matsumoto (Tsukasa) with Shin Sawada (the same actor in Gokusen). ^^

P4 stand for Prince 4. ^^

I would like to know if anyone would be interrested in writting a Hana Yori Dango X Gokusen Xover as I didn't find any. V.V If that's not the case, I 'll defenitively write at least a small one shot on it. I'll be doing a oneshot with Shin/Yankumi; Tsukushi/Tsukasa paring and It will be mostly focused on the drama though there would be changes taken from the manga.

Jaa-ne!


End file.
